The present invention relates to a process for producing trifluoromethylbenzylamines.
Trifluoromethylbenzylamines represented by the general formula (1) are important compounds, for example, as intermediates for producing medicines and agricultural chemicals. ##STR3##
J. Pharm. Sci., 54, 1204 (1965) discloses a process for producing a trifluoromethylbenzylamine by a catalytic reduction of trifluoromethylbenzonitrile in the presence of a catalyst. J. Med. Chem., 27, 1111 (1984) discloses a process for producing a trifluoromethylbenzylamine by reducing a trifluoromethylbenzaldehyde oxime using a lithium aluminum hydride.
In the above-mentioned conventional processes, since the former process uses a large amount of catalyst while not being satisfactory in terms of yield, and the latter process involves the use of hazardous substances requiring non-aqueous conditions while also not achieving a high yield, both of these processes have not been able to achieve satisfactory results as production processes applied on an industrial scale.